Haunted Never Land
by cdbazemore98
Summary: <html><head></head>The good & bad pirate crews decide to trick or treat together on Halloween. As they do, they start hearing rumors of a murderer that lurked in Never Land. Is it just a story, or is it a true tale?</html>
1. Chapter 1: The bet

**Hi everyone! It's October! The month of Halloween. Just in time for another JATNLP Halloween tale! But don't worry, nobody turns into a werewolf this time.**

**(Audience sighs with relief)**

**Instead, there's a possible murderer on the loose!**

**(Audience screams with terror)**

**But don't worry, nobodies getting murdered.**

**(Audience sighs with relief)**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 1: The bet

It was October 30th, 2014.

A day before Halloween.

And the happy and merry crew of Never Land Pirates were ready for that special day. They were outside of their hideout, making their Halloween costumes. This year, Jake, the leader of the crew, was going as a vampire bat. Izzy, the only girl and holder of the pixie dust, was going as a Pirate Princess (Not THE Pirate Princess, though). Cubby, the youngest of the crew, was going as a ghost pirate. Skully, their pet parrot and lookout bird, was going as a falcon.

"I can't wait until Halloween tomorrow!" Cubby said cheerfully.

"Me neither. Just think of all the treats and treasure we'll get." Izzy added.

Jake chuckled. "I know crew. Let's just hope Captain Hook doesn't try to steal our treats this time like two years ago... and let's not hope-"

"Ahoy, pirate losers!"

The pirate boy groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "... That the Dark Pirates don't ruin it." He finished. He knew that voice anywhere. It was his own, but a bit deeper. He looked up to see, Lucky, the ship that belongs to his, and his crewmates, most hated rivals. The Dark Pirates. They were a group of no good villainous fiends bent on taking over Never Land, especially Blake, their ruthless and vile leader.

Jake looked up to see the villainous boy's demon gaze. "So... you fools are making your costumes. What are you going as?" He asked. Jake glared. "It's none of your business." He told his evil double.

Blake just smirked as he walked over to Izzy. "And what's your pretty costume, pretty girl?"

Izzy took a few steps back, knowing how ruthless Blake can be. But she answered him by saying, "I'm going as a pirate princess." Blake just chuckled, and then turned towards Cubby, who cowered in fear. That's when he asked the little boy, "So... what's your costume...?"

"I-I-I-I'm gonna be a ghost pirate..." Was Cubby's timid response.

Blake just chuckled again, "A ghost pirate?! Now why would you want to go as that?"

"B-Because it's spooky..."

Suddenly, Blake just turned away sharply as he just got an idea. "Hmm, you know. I think I'm starting to have the urge of going trick or treating myself." Lizzy and Charlie looked at their leader in confusion until he explained. "Think about it. They always give out lots of treats, as well as some exotic treasures on Halloween every year."

Jake stared at his evil double. "Do you even know the rules to trick or treasure?" He asked. "Oh of course we do!" Blake replied, however Jake raised an eyebrow. "What are they then?" He asked for reassurance.

Blake then grew silent for a moment, then tried to think. But Jake just chuckled. "Ha! You _don't _know! Because you've never trick or treasured before!"

Blake growled a little, then let out his frustrations. "Alright fine! So I haven't trick or treasured before!"

Jake just smirked. "Thought so..."

Blake just frowned, but suddenly began to smirk evilly as he had an idea in mind. "Say Jake, how about we make ourselves a little bet?"

"A bet?" Jake asked. "What kind of bet?"

"You and I have a little bet. And if I should win, then you and your crew will have to allow me and my crew to trick or treasure with you tomorrow." Blake said. That caused to good pirate crew to gaped. "What?! No way!" Jake refused.

"Oh what's wrong, wanting to chicken out already?!" Blake mocked the good pirate boy, who growled in response. "No! It's that we don't trust you guys. You're probably gonna try and steal our treats and treasure."

However, Blake only grinned sincerely. "Oh come on Jake, it's a very simple bet. All you have to do is win a sword fight with our swords." That's when Jake thought about this... and accepted. "You're on!"

Twenty minutes later...

"I can't believe I lost..." Jake whispered as he lied in the sand, exhausted. Blake who had won was laughing with victory as he spun his sword like a baton. "You better believe it Jake, now you have to hold up the end of the bet." The good pirate boy just groaned as he got up. "Fine... you can go trick or treasuring with us... on one condition! You can't steal our treats, play any pranks on us, or do anything else to harm us."

Blake looked over to his crew for a moment, then looked back at Jake. "Okay then Jake, it's a deal."

Jake could only sigh. _It will only get worse from here... I hope not._

**Well, that's the first chapter. Next chapter is when they go trick ot treasuring, and the rumors of the murderer starts up. But who started to rumor? And who is the murderer? You'll find out as the story goes along. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: My good friend, mr cartoon, helped me out, so I thank him and shoutout to him. **


	2. Chapter 2: The rumors

**Hey guys! It's me, and it's time for another chapter of this Halloween tale. This is when the crews go trick or treating, and then they hear the rumors of a murderer. But are they real...? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: The rumors

It was October 31 2014...

The day of Halloween.

And Jake & his crew were just about all set to go Trick or Treasuring. Of course, the only problem that had was they were taking the Dark Pirates... and those evil doers were taking forever to arrive... just as the sun was setting.

That's when Izzy spoke up, "Where are they? It's almost time to go."

"I don't know Iz. But they better get here soon." Jake replied. "Cause if we miss out on Trick or Treasuring because there taking too long, I'm not going to be happy."

Just as he said that, they saw Lucky landing ho at Pirate Island. And the Dark Pirates jumped off their ship and approached the good crew, in costume. For Blake, he was dressed as a mad doctor, Lizzy was dressed as a wicked witch, and Charlie as dressed as a eight legged spider. Their costumes looked rather impressive, and Jake had to comment on it.

"Nice costumes..." He said.

"Thank you, we wanted to look our scariest tonight." Blake said as Charlie walked over to Cubby. He attempted to scare him... and succeeded, for Cubby's fear of bugs caused this.

"T-T-That's a pretty scary spider." The small pirate boy stammered.

Charlie laughed. "I know! Way better than your ghost pirate costume."

Now Cubby actually felt insulted by that remark. But he chose to say nothing as Jake spoke up. "Come on, crews. It's almost dark out. Yo ho, let's go trick or treasure!"

And so, with Jake and his crew boarding Bucky. And Blake and his crew boarding Lucky, the two ships sailed across the Never Seas, setting a course for Never Land. Upon arriving on the island, they looked at a Halloween map sent for them by Peter Pan. Their first destination was Mermaid Lagoon. And so, the crews walked along to the water area, looking at some of the Halloween decorations that lit up the forest.

Soon, they arrived at their first destination. Just as it said on the map. And just as expected, mermaid sisters, Marina and Stormy were waiting for them with treats. Once they arrive and meet up with Stormy and Marina. "Trick or treasure!" They all said, holding out their treat bags.

"Happy Halloween, mateys!" Marina greeted them.

"Or as we like to call it, Shelloween!" Stormy added, holding the crew a clam shell full of treats inside. And so, the crews each took one treat each. "I hope you guys are having a good time." Marina told him.

Jake nodded. "We sure are, even if the Dark Pirates are here with us. But don't worry. We'll make sure they don't try anything harmful."

"I see... but you had better watch out... for the Never Land Pirate slayer."

This stopped the two crews in their tracks. Never Land Pirate slayer? Who was that? "Um... who's that?" Jake asked. Stormy decided to explain this one. "There are tales of a crazy man who lived long ago on Never Land, killing pirates every night. Some say his favorite type of night to murder is Halloween."

Hearing this started to make Cubby extremely worried. "Aw coconuts! Tonight's Halloween. What is the slayer comes for us?"

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Cubby. I think the slayer's long gone now."

But then Marina added this. "There's another thing. The slayer is immortal. Which means he can live forever... and after he kills his victims... he throws their bodies to the bottom of the Never Sea..."

Now that really got everyone worried, and Cubby.. well, he freaked out and hid behind Jake. As for Blake... he didn't exactly believe this story at all. "Oh sure! A deranged killer on the loose in Never Land. You don't think that rumor is actually true do ya? Cause I certainly don't buy it."

"We didn't make it up." Stormy told him. "The rumors been spreading all month."

"But we con't know who's been spreading them." Marina added. "But it all seems true... so you better be careful."

That's when Jake spoke up and said to Marina, "Don't worry. We'll keep a close eye."

And so with that, they all said goodbye to Marina and Stormy and continued Trick or Treasuring. As they did, they couldn't all help but think about this Never Land pirate slayer. Is he real? Is this a true tale? Or is it just an old Halloween tall tale? Blake noticed Lizzy and Charlie's expressions, and realized that they thought that this murderer was real, much to his annoyance. "Crew! Would you stop worrying so much, I told you that there's no Never Land killer. It's all just make believe."

"You don't know that, Blake." Lizzy shot back. "This killer could be following us..."

"Watching our every move..." Charlie added.

"Waiting for his move..."

"And then he strikes..."

"And kills us all!"

"And dumps us all into the bottom of the Never Sea-"

The two of them were hysterical and frighted, and it annoyed Blake so much that he silenced their panic attacks with a short and calm rant. "Alright that's enough! You're letting those false stories mess with your heads. Now stop worrying so much and focus on what were doing, got it?!" Lizzy and Charlie jumped at their leader, but they nodded.

With that, the crews continued into Tiki Tree Forest. Soon Izzy spoke up, "Here's our next destination. The Tiki Tree Forest." The crew then met up with a Tiki tree, who greeted them in a Tiki tree way. "Well hello little friends."

"Ahoy Tikis'!" Jake greeted back.

Blake frowned. He didn't really like the Tiki trees... and they didn't like him or his crew, but especially him. He could tell they weren't very thrilled to see him and his crew trick or treasuring as one of the trees acknowledged that. "It certainly is a surprise to see Blake & his crew out Trick or Treasuring tonight."

"Yeah, this is their first time." Jake explained.

And so from there...

"Trick or treasure!"

The crews were given treats by the trees. "Enjoy those treats while you can." One of them said. "For they may be your last. With the Never Land Pirates slayer out there."

Blake looked annoyed, hearing about those rumors again.

"Yes, we're aware of this." Jake replied. "But we're keeping a close eye out for this killer."

"Good luck, pirate friends." The tree said. "But listen, you did not here these tales from us trees. We have no idea who started the talks of this tale."

Now that seemed to have surprised Jake a little, if the mermaid didn't start the rumors, and the Tikis didn't start the rumor. Who did? That is what was on everybodies minds as they continued to trick or treasure. But Blake was even more annoyed. "What is with everyone and those stupid rumors? I'm telling you they're not real!"

"You never know, Blake..." Jake replied. "You never know..."

Blake could've sworn that there was a slight sinister tone in Jake's voice. Now what was up with that? Whatever is was, Blake decided to brush it off as they continued on to Big Bug Valley. But as they journeyed there, it seemed to get really dark outside. Darker than usual. Then again, it was Halloween. The crews then came across a bowl of treats with a sign that said. 'Happy Halloween. Take 1 treat only. And watch out for the Never Land Pirate slayer'.

"Oh great, this again." Blake said in annoyance.

"Aw coconuts. It seems like a lot of people know about this killer." Cubby whimpered.

"Then it must be true." Izzy added.

Then Jake spoke up and said to his crew, "Don't worry about it, crew. It may be true... then again, it may not."

Now how could Jake still remain positive? Maybe it just shows how brave this pirate boy could be, even in tough situations. But Blake however wasn't buying all this. He thinks that something is up. For now, the crews took their treats and continued on trick or treasuring, in which they reached the Pirate Pyramids in the desert. Home to the legendary pirate Captain Flynn.

As they approached the entrance of the pyramid, they were greeted by the famous captain, who was holding a treasure chest full of treats, and was dressed as a mummy once again. "Ahoy there me little buccaneers. Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you too, Captain Flynn!" Jake greeted back.

"Trick or treasure!" They all said, holding out their treat bags.

Flynn dropped a treat into Jake and his crews bags first, but as soon as he reach the Dark Pirates, he suddenly backed away a bit and closed the treasure chest of treats. "Whoa now, this be unexpected. The Dark Pirates out Trick or Treasuring."

The evil little pirate crew looked offended. "What? We can't enjoy the fun time of getting treats and treasures?" Blake asked him. Flynn thinks that over for a moment, and then just shrugs. "Ah well. There are enough treats for everybody. Even sneaky snooks like you." With that, he gave the evil crew their treats. And before they left. "Have a Happy Halloween, and watch out for the Never Land Pirate slayer."

Blake groaned softly, upon hearing about that rumor again as the kids left the pirate desert. By now, it was almost time to go home for the night. That's when Lizzy said, "Well. I have to say. This is a most fun Halloween."

"Yeah." Charlie added. "Now let's get back to Lucky before that killer gets us."

And again, Blake groans in annoyance as he says to his crew. "For the last time, there is no killer!"

"But you don't know that, Blake." Izzy told him. "You just don't know..."

Blake then thought he saw a wicked smile on Izzy's face. Just what was up with that? More importantly, why were Jake's crew so calm about this so called 'killer'? Something was up for sure, but he couldn't quite figure out what. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. By both Izzy and Lizzy. "Girls! What's wrong?" Jake asked.

Lizzy pointed as she stared in horror.

On the ground...

Was blood...

Splattered everywhere...

This was a horrific sight, as the crew looked on in shock. Where did this blood come from? Cubby began to whimper. "Aw coconuts! The Never Land pirate slayer is real!"

Jake walked up to the blood and kneels over towards it. He could see an object from underneath the blood... a knife. You don't suppose...

Blake just rolled his eyes at this scene. "That's probably just some red paint somebody spilled on purpose, probably trying to scare us stiff. Well it's not going to work on me."

"But it could be real, Blake..." Cubby said, not so frightened now. "It could be real..."

Blake groaned as he said, "Honestly, you guys are acting like big cry babies over a big blob of obvious red paint."

That's when Izzy spoke up. "Uh... guys... have you seen Skully?"

Jake and Cubby soon realized Izzy was right. Skully was nowhere around. The Dark Pirates had noticed that as well. Where was the little lookout parrot? Now this was becoming very mysterious, but at the same time scary as well. But Blake just scoffed. "He probably just flew off somewhere without telling us."

"But he would tell us." Cubby said. "What if the was the killer?"

Then Jake spoke up and says, "Don't worry, Cubby. I'm sure he's fine. Let's just look for him..."

And that's exactly what they began to do, except for Blake of course. They soon noticed that he wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming, Blake?" Lizzy asked.

"No way! I'm not going to waste my time looking for some parrot. You guys go ahead."

With that, they shrugged as they continued on for the search for Skully. Minutes later, Blake heard another shrill scream... one that got him worried. "What was that?"

Then he heard another scream. This time he recognized it. He ran as fast as he could, right towards where the scream came from. And when he found it, it was Izzy... and she was staring at...

Jake's sword... covered in blood...

**Woah! Is that a cliffhanger or what? What is going on? Is the Never Land Pirate slayer a real murderer? Or is it a rumor s suspected? Well, you'll find out as the story goes along. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: mr cartoon co wrote this chapter with me, so shoutout to him. **


	3. Chapter 3: Taken down one by one

**Hey guys, it's time for another chapter of HNL, so far, everyone is hearing rumors of the Never Land Pirate slayer, but are they real? You'll have to see as you keep reading this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 2: Taken down one by one

Now Blake felt really worried at this point, after seeing Jake's sword. Stained with blood. At first he thought it was some sort of joke, but he remembered that Jake would never leave his sword alone. So now, what was going on? Blake could here Izzy shakingly sobbing. He could tell she was very scared. That's when she said to him, "B-B-Blake... what are we gonna do...?"

Usually Blake would have ideas, but this time, even he wasn't sure of what to do. So for now he could just hug Izzy reluctantly and comfort her. When suddenly, he heard another frantic scream. That's when he saw Lizzy and Charlie running towards him, both covered and blood from head to toe, and terrified.

"What in the?! What the heck happened to you two?"

The both of them were breathing heavily. "It... it.. it was the Never Land Pirate slayer!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"We saw him... we really saw him!" Charlie added.

Izzy was shocked when she heard them say that, but Blake however rolled his eyes as he stared at his crew with a dull look. "Crew! There's no way it could be the Never Land slayer. Maybe somebody splattered you with red paint when you weren't looking."

"No!" Lizzy shot back. "We saw him. He gave us cuts."

Lizzy and Charlie showed their arms to Blake, and he noticed that there were indeed, cuts on their arms... unusually deep cuts. Now that time, Blake actually gulped a little. His friends were hurt. As he was about to say something else regarding this, and it was a little more concerned. "A.. are you sure someone's not playing a prank on you?"

His mateys nodded, in tears.

By this time, Blake decided that he needed to treat his crew. "Come on, we'd better get back to Lucky and treats your injuries before they become infected. Or even worse!" Blake told his crew. But there was a problem... it was so dark, they didn't know which way to Shipwreck Beach. So it was not going to be easy at all. That's when Izzy spoke up. "We've... we've find Jake, Cubby, and Skully..."

"You can find them on your own. I need to get my crew and myself back to Lucky."

So as Blake tries to help his crew back to their ship, but Izzy follows along, not wanting to be alone. However, it began to grow even darker outside. Making it very hard to walk through the woods. And also making it very scary and frightening. Suddenly, Blake noticed something on the ground... it looked like... a torn and bloodstained map.

"Hold on! Isn't this Cubby's map?" Blake asked.

Izzy took a good look at the map and gasped. "It is!" She confirmed. Now Lizzy and Charlie were even more frightened. Izzy included. First it was Jake's sword, and now Cubby's map. But Blake tried to reassure everyone about this. "Guys! Will you all stop worrying?! I told you once, I told you a thousand times. There is no such thing as the Never Land Slayer! End of discussion!"

"But-" Lizzy and Charlie tried to say.

"END OF DISCUSSION!"

The two crew members stayed silent from that point on. As for Izzy, she was still worried. "I sure hope Jake and Cubby are okay..."

Blake turned to her with a smirk as he assured her... as well as complimented her. "Aw don't worry, those two will be fine. But I got to admit, you sure do care for them a lot."

"Well, they _are _my friends..."

"I know.. You know if you're so worried about them, why don't you just go and try to find them."

"Because... I'm scared. I don't wanna be alone."

As she said that, they heard a rustling in the woods. This made her gasp! Blake held on to her for protection, immediately offending Lizzy and Charlie. "Oh! So you hold her, but we're hurt and are not be cuddled?!" Lizzy said, annoyed.

Blake suddenly realized what he was doing as he pulled away from Izzy. That's when they heard another noise... the sound of evil laughter...

That suddenly caused Lizzy and Charlie to gasp with fright. Blake took out his sword for protection. "Alright, who's out there?" He demanded, holding his sword up. The only response he got was a scream... a dark scream, and something shoot out of the bushes. It was a figure, with a pure white face, wild red hair, and he was wearing a dark grey cloak, also wielding a blood stained sword. The look on his face was sinister, his lips curved into a devilish grin.

Charlie screamed. "It's him! It's the Never Land Pirate slayer!"

"Well hello my victims of the night." The slayer greeted preparing his sword to attack. But Blake blocked the blow with his sword. "Don't just stand there, get out of here!" He told the others, who obeyed and ran as fast as they could. Suddenly, the slayer punched Blake to the floor, making him drop his sword. And soon, immediately goes after his next victims.

Blake quickly recovered and saw what the slayer was doing. He was going after Lizzy and Charlie next as they tried to escape with their lives, But couldn't outrun him. Not wanting his mateys to be killed, he ran after the slayer.

"Hold tight crew, I'm coming!" Blake said as he ran as fast as he could to catch up, before it is too late. But as he did, he suddenly bumped into someone... he looked to see it was a bruised, bloody, and frightened Cubby. Unfortunately Cubby couldn't tell that it was Blake who bumped into him. Due to it being still dark out. "No! Please! Don't hurt me!" The small boy whimpered. But Blake grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

However, Cubby was still afraid until he saw it was indeed Blake. "Oh... Blake, it's you... I thought you were the slayer."

"I know... and I can't believe I'm saying this. But it looks like I was wrong." Blake shamefully admitted.

Cubby looked at him in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought the Never Land Slayer wasn't real. But after seeing him actually real. My theory and instinct was wrong!" Blake said. "And right now, he's going after my crew."

But right now, she was scared stiff. For with the Never Land Slayer hunting them down, there's no telling what's going to happen.

"Aw coconuts. We better go save them."

Blake then remembered something, and then took out Cubby's map, giving it to the small pirate boy. "It's my map. Thanks!"

Blake nodded.

With that, the two pirates kids ran off to find the others. Meanwhile, Izzy found herself all alone at the moment. But right now, she was scared stiff. For with the Never Land Slayer hunting them down, there's no telling what's going to happen. "Hello... where is everyone...?" She called. But then she saw Lizzy and Charlie running up behind her. "We're here, Izzy." Lizzy assured her.

"But so is the Never Land Pirate slayer..." Charlie whimpered.

Izzy nodded. "C'mon... we better find Blake, Jake, Cubby, and Skully before it's too late."

The three began to walk another way... but came face to face with the slayer instead.

"Going somewhere my prey?"

Their only response was screaming. He raised his sword, but then Lizzy used her dark pixie dust to distract him by throwing it in his face. This blinded him temporary, but it was enough for the children to escape from this slayer. After getting far enough away from him, they took deep breaths. "That was close. Good thinking, Liz." Charlie said.

Lizzy smirked. "What can I say. My pixie dust comes in handy in emergencies."

"Hey, maybe we could use my pixie dust to fly out of here, and find the others. It's an emergency, and it'll be quicker." Izzy suggested.

That sounded like a great idea, but before it could be put into action, something swooped in, and grabbed Izzy. Care to guess who swooped in? You guessed it! It was the slayer as he laughed demonically. And all Izzy did was scream in terror as she was taken away, probably off to being killed. Lizzy and Charlie could only watch in horror.

They could not believe this was really happening.

That's when they knew they had to find Blake. Immediately! So wasting no time, they ran off into the woods, desperately hoping to find and run into Blake before the Never Land Slayer comes back.

Meanwhile with Blake and Cubby...

Blake right now was focused on finding his crew before the Slayer did, while Cubby was scared out his mind. "B-B-Blake... you don't think.. the slayer got them... do you?" He timidly asked. "He better not have!" Blake firmly replied.

The two made it back to Mermaid Lagoon, and what they saw horrified them...

Blood... in the water...

You don't suppose... he got to the mermaids as well.

Blake shook his head as he led Cubby away from the scene. "Come on, we got to keep going and find the others."

As they continued on, they also noticed a few blood stains on the ground and on some rocks. This was getting more creepy by the moment. And it was about to get even more creepy, when they saw someone run up to them. It was Jake, covered in dirt, mud, and a few cuts and bruises. Cubby hugged his leader. "Oh Jake! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"For a minute there, I thought you were gone for good." Blake added.

Jake sighed. "I know. But where are the others?"

"Last I saw them, they were being hunted down by the Never Land Slayer." Blake answered.

"Yikes. We better find them..."

Speaking of them, Lizzy and Charlie were still trying to find their leader Blake, and fast. But they were able to run up to him and the others, breathing heavily...

"Blake..." Lizzy whispered. "We're so glad we found you..."

"So am I.." Blake replied, feeling relieved. That is until he noticed something missing. "Wait, wasn't Izzy with you two?"

Lizzy and Charlie looked at each other before Charlie spoke up. "The... the slayer got her."

Jake eyes opened up wide hearing him say that as Cubby gasped with horror, Blake was really shocked now. "The slayer just swooped in and took her away." Lizzy explained. This was unbelievable, and Jake didn't like this at all. "We've gotta go save her." He declared.

He wastes no time and immediately goes on the run to find Izzy. With the others following behind him. They could only hope they find Izzy before it is too late. It was getting even more dark, that the moon wasn't even shining.

As the crews ran through the forest, Jake noticed a figure throwing something into the Never Seas in the distance. It looked like a small bag. That's he had a horrific thought... what if... Skully was in that bag.

Jake tried to ignore that until he heard a scream.

He recognized that scream anywhere, as he runs in the direction of the scream.

"Hey! Hold up!" Blake said as he, Cubby, Lizzy, and Charlie follow him.

That's when Jake came across something terrifying...

It was Izzy...

Hanging from a tree...

Bleeding from head to toe...

A rope tied tightly around her neck...

A shiny bullet piercing her own forehead...

This could only mean one thing...

"Aw coconuts... he got her..." Cubby whimpered.

Jake had nothing to say... he couldn't say anything... All he did was fall to his knees, and bury his face in his hands. Lizzy only covered her mouth in horror while Charlie stared frozen in shock. Blake, on the other hand, knelt beside Jake and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry Jake. We might have not saved Izzy, but we can still try to save the others."

Jake looked up at him and stood up. "You're right, Blake. We better get to safety."

But before the kids could get anywhere, they came face to face once again with the slayer once again, who was holding Izzy's body.

"Leaving so soon?"

Immediately, Cubby screamed at the top of his lungs with fright. The slayer then lunged at him, slashing the boy on the stomach with his sword. This made everyone else scream with fright. Cubby just lied there on the ground, with his stomach opened up, and blood immediately leaking out fast. The slayer chuckled as he turned to the others and licked the blood on the sword, taunting the kids.

"Now, who would like to be next?!"

They all shook their heads as they ran off. "I wasn't asking you, I am demanding." The slayer finished as he makes his move again. The young pirates could see that the slayer could fly much to their shock! Now he could be able to get to them faster. "Hurry, crew!" Jake called out.

Suddenly, they all came close to running off a cliff, but stopped just in time. But now they had nowhere left to run, it was a dead end. They turned to see the slayer smirking, and holding up a flamethrower. And they all screamed in horror upon seeing him with it. He was going to burn them alive! That's when Blake had an idea. And it was this!

He grabbed everyone, and they all jumped off the cliff.

The others screamed as they fall as Jake screamed at Blake, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Blake pointed downwards and everyone saw they he was pointing to slides... fun looking playset slides.

"And you thought I was trying to kill us ourselves?!"

The crews began to slide down the twisty tubes to safety. Soon they all made it to the bottom of the slides, and hopefully to safety. Jake sighed. "Well, good thinking, Blake..." He said to his evil pirate equivalent.

Blake could only smirk, but now that they were away from the Slayer for the time being. They had to think of something, but what?

"Now what are we gonna do?" Jake asked. "I've already lost all of my mateys..."

Blake was very unsure at the moment. Cause so far the slayer has been too strong to avoid. So what could they do? It's not like they could overpower the slayer... or could they? Then that's when it hit him, as he began to speak up...

"Hold on! Guys, I think I have an idea that just might work."

Everyone listened on in... what was Blake's plan?

"All we need to do is provide the Slayer a little distraction, while he's distracted. We can try to find a way to capture him and imprison him forever!"

**Wow... if you're afraid of the slayer now, please raise your hand. (Raises hand) Good god, he's killed Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. And now the others could be next... unless Blake's plan somehow works. Expect the next chapter on the day of the premiere of the new JATNLP special, Battle for the Book. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Plan of action & murder

**Hello friends! Well, today was the premiere of the new JATNLP special, Battle for the Book. And in honor of this day, here is another chapter of HNL! Here is where they put Blake's plan into action. But will it work, or will they come across even more dead victims of the Never Land Pirate slayer? You'll have to read and find out. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 4: Plan of action & murder

"Blake... are you sure that will work?" Jake asked.

"Trust me Jake! This is full proof." Blake answered.

The pirates crews... or, what was left of them, were walking down a long dark canyon. A part of Never Land neither one of them have ever been in. But this is where they needed to be for Blake's plan, and hopefully would be able to capture the Never Land Slayer. Jake was rather worried about this. What if the plan didn't work? What if the slayer killed them before he captured them?

As soon as they had gotten far enough, Blake began to go over the tasks for everyone for the plan to work.

"Okay, Lizzy and Charlie. I need you both to go find some rope, and Jake. You see those two trees over there." Blake said, pointing towards the trees. Jake nodded. Minutes later, the crew had set up for the plan. As Lizzy stood by a rock, she looked over her shoulder and saw something that made her scream...

It was...

The head...

Of Captain Hook.

When the others heard her scream and saw what she screamed about, they screamed too. The Never Land Slayer must have gotten to Captain Hook too. He may have been a sneaky snook, but even he didn't deserve this. Soon, they all calmed down and backed away from the head. Soon, Blake also spoke up about this. "That Slayer is getting everybody one by one. We'd better get this plan of mine setup fast, and hope it works."

So that's what the pirate kids started to do.

Soon everything was in place as it showed Blake and his crew hiding, while over by the trees. Rope was tied onto both sets with Jake being tied up between the trees. But the pirate boy wasn't too amused by this part of the plan. "I still don't see why I have to the bait." He countered.

"Well, I certainly didn't want to be bait. And I don't think Lizzy and Charlie would want to be bait either. So you're the only one left!" Blake said. "Besides, when the Slayer sees you helpless and takes the bait. Before he strikes, I'll strike back and take him down without him even noticing."

Jake just sighed as he just stood there as the bait. After minutes of waiting, Jake heard a loud evil chuckle in the air. Then, lurking from the shadows. out appears the Never Land Slayer himself. The pirate boy gulped as the slayer walked towards him. "Well now, looks like somebody set me up with a little present." The Slayer said. "How very generous of them."

Suddenly, he dropped his sword and then put his hands on Jake's shoulders, much to the boys confusion. "Now don't think of me as giving you time to breath. I only want to examine you over." The Slayer said. "Wanting to strike you and end your life on the perfect spot."

Jake gulped again, and then gasped when the slayer opened his mouth wide, and suddenly, all of his teeth became razor sharp. What was he about to do?

Blake started to come up behind the slayer and strike him with his sword, but then the boy froze when he saw the slayer take a huge bite out of Jake's neck. And when he pulled back, Jake's throat was pretty much bitten off, and a huge blood open gash was in its place. Blood was beginning to pour out from the open gash fast.

As for Blake, he could only stare in horror at the scene as the slayer turned in him, chewing and eating Jake's throat. This was not part of the plan, and he was left in complete shock. "No..." He moaned. The slayed smirked as he swallowed his 'snack'.

It was now at this point, that Blake knew that his work had to go through some major rethinking. But first he had to get him and his crew away from the Slayer before he spots them. "So... you killed Jake... heh, heh..." He chuckled nervously as he back away.

The Slayer slowly turned his head towards Blake with a sadistic grin on his face. "That's right. And his blood was quite savory as I did it."

Blake nodded. "Yeah... so... why did you choose to kill people in the first place?"

"Because it was my desire to do such a thing."

"But what exactly made you do this?"

The slayer sighed fondly as he started to tell the whole story.

"Well child, when I was at a young age. I witnessed by own father being murdered by a criminal with a knife in hand as we were on our way home from the park. I was completely devastated, that I vowed revenge. So when I confronted the man who killed my father. I returned the favor and killed him too severely. But as I did, I felt a strange feeling inside, as if this was my calling. To kill all! So ever since that day, I have scattered across many reaches of this land, killing all of my victims that get in my way. With Halloween being the best night to unleash my true wrath."

That was all Blake needed for the slayer to be distracted as he and his crew made their escape. And so, as they got away, the slayer now noticed he was alone.

However, he remained calm and kept his evil smile as he said, "Try to run as you might child, it will get you nowhere."

Back to the evil pirate crew, as they got far enough, Blake spoke up about what just happened. "Okay, this is getting way out of hand. Now all of the Never Land Pirates are dead."

"But we're Never Land pirates... and we're still alive." Charlie pointed out.

"I know.. But unless we don't do something soon, we'll all be dead too." Blake reminded Charlie.

"You have another plan... right, Blake?" Lizzy asked. He wished he did, but unfortunately. Nothing was coming to mind at the moment, he was practically stumped right now. So for now, the pirate crew could only hide in a small barn they found. Hopefully that should keep them safe from the Slayer for the time being. At least until they come up with a fool proof plan.

But now... they were bored.

In fact so bored, that Blake began to discuss something... about how the slayer had murdered Jake... his rival. "You know.. I still can't get over the fact that the slayer actually managed to kill Jake.. All because of my dumb plan."

Lizzy put a hand on her friends shoulder. "It's not your fault. Though I'm really surprised you're concern about Jake's... demise. I thought you wanted him dead."

"Hey! I may not like Jake or any of his friends.. and sure I wanted to be the one that killed Jake. But not in a situation like this where all of us get killed."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, but how are we gonna stop the slayer now?"

Blake looked at Charlie for a moment, then sighed as he replied. "I'm not sure yet. But I know we'll think of something."

The three friends just sat in the barn for a while. Blake looked at his watch around his wrist and saw that it was almost 10:30. It was still Halloween night. And he just groaned. He wanted the night to be over with already. Suddenly, Blake had another idea as he looked at his watch. "Hold on, I think I just got something that'll work."

But suddenly, their was a banging at the door. It didn't take long for the crew to realize that something was smashing a hole in the door with an axe. It was the Never Land Slayer. He found them!

The kids screamed as the slayer put his head through the hole.

"Heeerre's SLAYER!"

Seeing a window, Blake ran over to it to try and get it open, but it seemed to be stuck. "Hurry, Blake. Hurry!" Lizzy and Charlie exclaimed as the slayer continued to break the door open. So Blake with all his strength, pulled very hard. Trying to get the window opened, and quick. Suddenly, he heard a scream behind him. He looked to see that Lizzy has been struck in the arm by the axe.

"LIZZY! NO!"

The boy quickly ran back and scoop her up in his arm, having already gotten the window open... well, Charlie did. With that, the crew jumped out the window, with the slayer just smirking as he licked the blood on his axe. "I've already claimed a portion of you, but very shortly. I'll claim the rest of you."

Back to the dark crew, they found themselves in a cave as Blake tried to comfort a sobbing Lizzy.

For right now, her left arm had a huge cut on it from the axe. Blood poured from the wound And the pain was too much for her to handle right now.

"Easy Lizzy, it'll be okay." Blake said, trying to comfort her.

"IT HURTS!" She wailed.

That's when Charlie spoke up, towards Blake. "How are we gonna fix that cut? I don't see anything in this cave that can help us."

However, Blake used his own bandanna to wrap up Lizzy's arm. And it seemed to help, but only slightly. Lizzy still sobbed quietly as Blake hugged her. But that's when Lizzy says to Blake. "Now what are we gonna do? What's your brilliant idea this time?"

"Well it's a long shot. But it's worth the risk if we pull it off right."

So with that, the plan was put into action. And here's how it went. It was practically a ground trap with leaves covering it. Blake figured that they could lead the Never Land Slayer towards this trap, and if he falls through the hole. He'll never be able to escape. Of course, since after he will fall, they will put a net over the hole.

Just to be safe of course.

Blake check the hole. At the bottom of it were sharp rocks to be honest. Everything was just about all set to go. Now all he had to do was lure the Slayer towards the hole and trick him into it.

But how?

And most importantly... who was gonna be the bait this time?

Fortunately this time, he already knew the perfect choice... himself!

"Blake are you sure you wanna do this?" Lizzy asked. "I thought you didn't wanna be bait."

"Well when Jake was still around that much was true. But with him and his crew gone and me not wanting you or Charlie to get killed. I'm the only one left!" Blake explained.

"But you're not actually gonna get yourself killed... right?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Well.. There's no guarantee on that. But I'll try my best. If I don't make it back before midnight, then I need you two to get as far away from Never Land as possible on Lucky."

The two younger crew mates nodded as they hide behind a tree. Blake took his place in front of the trap, just as the slayer appeared, holding rope... well, not just any rope... rope that is used to hang people. The slayer smirked as he approached Blake menacingly. "I knew I would run into you again little boy."

Blake only smirked. "You wanna hang me? Then come and get me!"

"Very well."

With that, the slayer charged towards Blake as the boy back away, and jumped over the trap. And then, the slayer fell in the trap. "AAAHH!" The Slayer screamed. Blake laughed with triumph until the slayer float back up with a glare on his face. All Blake did was pale in shock. He had forgotten that the slayer could fly.

Now what?

"Oh yeah... you can fly?" The boy said as he backed away, but the slayer grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"That was your final mistake child!" He growled.

Blake gulped and then saw his friends running away, so he harshly kicked the slayer in the crotch, causing him to let go. Blake then ran as fast as he could. Cause for now, running was the only option left. The boy began to breath heavily as he looked for his mateys. "Lizzy! Charlie!"

But they didn't come out anywhere. Something was not right!

He kept calling for them, but they didn't come out anywhere. You don't suppose...

They couldn't be...

Blake was getting more and more frightened and worried. Suddenly, the evil pirate boy tripped over a rock and landed on his back after rolling a few times. He panted heavily... holding his chest. He was scared stiff now. He closed his eyes and tried not to feel the pain his knee, for when he tripped, he scraped it badly.

As he lied there, he suddenly felt something in his mouth. He opened his eyes wide to see the barrel of a gun in front of him... and the slayer holding it.

"Bang."

Blake screamed as he begged not to be killed. "Please. Please don't do this... please don't kill me..."

The slayer just smirked as he removed the gun. "Oh really? Now why should I child? You know as well as I do that I thrive to kill all."

Blake began to sob. "Okay... before you shoot... tell me something... who are you? Seriously! WHO ARE YOU REALLY?"

The Slayer chuckled a little, as he said. "You want to know who I am?! Alright then! Before you die, I think it's only fair that I share with you my hidden identity."

Blake listened closely... what was the slayer going to say... who was this person?

**And you'll have to see what happens next in the last chapter of the story. You'll see who the slayer really is, and Blake find outs something rather shocking... to him, that is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5: The big Halloween reveal

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Just in time for the last chapter of this story. You'll see who the Never Land slayer really is... this may or may not surprise you... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 5: The big Halloween reveal

Blake listened closely...

"Who the heck are you?" He asked the evil slayer timidly.

The villain chuckled... with turned into laughter... rather fun laughter.

"Happy Halloween, Blake!"

The pirate boy then recognized that laughter anywhere.

"Peter Pan?"

That's when the Slayer took off his head disguise, revealing that it was Peter Pan.

"The one and only!" Peter chuckled.

Blake was so confused right now. Peter was the Never Land Pirate slayer?! How could that be so? "You're the slayer?! Man, you are even more immature than I thought! Why would you start going around killing people?!"

Peter only chuckled some more. "Killing people?! Aw come on, Blake; don't be silly. I didn't kill anybody."

"But I saw you. With the slashing, and the hanging, and the shooting...'

That's when Blake heard even more laughter coming from behind Peter. It was Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, all alive. Looking rather bloody, but all well alive. Blake was shocked. What was going on? Now Blake had a bunch of questions to ask. "J.. Jake... Izzy... Cubby... Skully.. Alive?! WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Jake grinned. "Don't you get it? All of this... everything about the 'Never Land Pirate slayer'... it was all a big Halloween prank!"

Halloween prank?! Blake could not believe what Jake said, this was all just a prank. But now he just had more questions about this prank. "I don't understand. How could all of this be a prank?! I saw you three get killed. Especially you Jake, your skin was ripped off from the neck, I saw it!"

"That was all fake." Izzy answered.

That's when Jake began to explain the whole thing to a still very confused Blake. "We used special magic and special effects to make everything look real. The blood was red paint, and the weapons used were just junk we found on Shipwreck Beach."

"But..what about that big gap on your neck?!" Blake asked.

Jake chuckled, as he answers that question too. "Oh, that was just special effects and magic too. I didn't feel a thing."

All Blake did was fall straight onto the ground, he was still extremely confused about all this. He felt like he had a headache or something. But he also had even more questions about this prank. "This still doesn't make any sense. I still thought all of this looked real?"

"It may have seemed real, but it wasn't." Cubby said. "Just special effects, special magic, and other props."

Blake stood up and then glared, having another question. "How long have you all known about this?"

"Had been planning it all month long." Peter answered.

"WHAT?!"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. And it all Peter's idea."

Blake was now livid.

"Peter's.. PETER'S! Alright THAT'S IT! I WANT SOME FULL ANSWERS, NOW! NOW TALK!" Blake demanded to Peter.

So, Peter would began to explain to Blake the whole scenario. "Well, with Halloween approaching, I wanted to come up with the best Halloween prank I could think of. With help from Jake and his mateys, we came up with the Never Land slayer idea. That's when we started planning the whole thing. After everything was all set in ready on the week of Halloween, all we needed now is to find out who to play the prank on. That's when Izzy suggested you and you mateys, since you guys play pranks all the time, we figured it was time for you to get a taste of your own medicine. We even let Lizzy and Charlie in on the plan, even though they knew at the last minute."

"Wait, what?!" Blake said after hearing the last words in Peter's explanation.

At that time, Lizzy and Charlie soon arrived also. Upon seeing them, Blake stormed over to them and grabbed them by their throats. "Lizzy, Charlie! You've got some explaining to do!"

"Blake. Before you jump to conclusions, we didn't know this was a prank until just a while ago, when Cubby told us when we got separated from you." Lizzy explained while Charlie nodded.

"So if you two knew about this, then why didn't you tell me?!"

"We told you, we just found out!" Charlie told him. "And we're just now telling you."

Blake growled as he dropped his friends, and turned back to Peter. "You're a real hypocrite, you know that! Do you realize the madness you caused for me and my crew tonight. We were practically frightened to death!"

"That was the idea." Skully spoke up. "To scare you. After all, it is Halloween."

But however, Blake was even more furious as he went on a full on rant. "I can not believe you people! Out of all the things you have done to embarrass me and humiliate me. This one really takes the cake! You all made me act like a complete scaredy cat out there. Me, a evil and tough pirate, acting like a helpless baby. This is a complete new low, even for you idiots!"

"But Blake... you weren't entirely scared." Lizzy pointed out. "You did come up with plans to outwit the so called slayer."

"So what?!"

"So... well, we were all scared, but you were the least afraid. So that makes you rather brave here. And you have to admit, their prank was a pretty good one."

Everyone was hoping Blake would agree to this... but unfortunately, he didn't as he exploded with even more ranting. "OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY THEIR PRANK WAS GOOD! IN FACT, JUST THINK THAT IT WAS A CRUEL JOKE JUST TO GET BACK AT ME FOR ALL I HAVE DONE TO HIM! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK THAT THEIR PRANK WAS GOOD!"

Lizzy backed away a few feet. "Whoa! Calm down-"

Suddenly, Blake cut her off by holding his hand up, as he had a few more last words for Jake and his crew. "Hear this Jake! After what you and your crew did tonight. I'm going to get you back for this. One day!"

With that, the evil pirate boy stormed off. But Lizzy and Charlie stayed behind. "That was a good prank though." Lizzy told the good crew.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. You really got us."

Then they left, following after Blake. But now... Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and even Peter felt guilty. They didn't think that Blake would react like this. After a few moments of silence, Jake spoke up. "I think he's right crew. I believe we did go little overboard with this prank."

The others couldn't help but nod in agreement, especially Peter. Since he was the one that first came up with this idea. That's when Izzy had an idea. "I know! How about we make it up to the Dark Pirates, and show them that we're sorry?"

Now this made Jake curious as he asks her, "But will Blake even forgive us?"

"Let's hope so..."

The next day on Lucky...

Blake was still not happy with what Jake, his crew, and Peter did to him last night. Lizzy and Charlie did their best to cheer him up, but nothing worked. In fact, now they were both extremely worried for Blake now. "Come on, Blake. It was just a prank." Lizzy told him as he lied down on his bed, still very bitter. But the dark pirate refused to talk at all as he just covered himself under the blanket. Lizzy sighed, until Charlie came in with a basket full of treats, wrapped up in a way a fruit basket would be.

"Hey, guys. Look what I found on the deck. It's a basket of Halloween treats."

Blake uncovered himself to look at the basket, and then took it. He noticed a little note on the side, and read it. Here's what it said.

Dear Blake and his crew,

We want to apologize deeply for the Halloween prank we pulled last night. We had no idea that it would be that over-reactive. So to make up for scaring you, Lizzy, and Charlie to near death, we brought you a little treat basket. Containing all of the treats collected from last night. We hope you can be able to forgive us.

Smooth Sailing,

Jake and the Never Land Pirates

After Blake read the note, he remained silent at first. But as he looked at the note... and then the treats, he grinned a bit. "Well, this was pretty nice of them, I'll give them that."

Lizzy smiled. "See. It was just a prank. It may have seemed real, but I guess they were getting into the Halloween spirit. Maybe you can now repay them for this."

At hearing the word 'repay', an evil grin appeared on Blake's face, for he had an idea.

Later on Pirate Island, Skully was doing what he did best; being the lookout bird. As he scanned the area, he looked to see a big red present box in the sand. "Crackers! Present ahoy!" He called.

Seconds later, the door to the hideout opens as Jake, Izzy, and Cubby run out onto the sandy beach. They stared in awe at the present. "What do you think is inside?" Cubby asked. Jake walked towards the box to see a note on it. He read it carefully.

Dear Jake and crew,

My crew and I really appreciate the treat basket you sent us. We forgive you for that prank you pulled last night. So this is a little way of thanking you, by returning the favor.

Smooth Sailing, The Dark Pirates.

PS: Jake, I hate you- Blake.

Jake sighed with relief, seeing that have accepted their token of apology. Now he was curious on what they sent him in return. Looking at the box, he carefully lifted the top.

Suddenly, out of the box came a huge sea monster like creature, roaring loudly. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby screamed as they fell over and tried to protect themselves. Suddenly, the creature began to laugh... like a boy. And Jake knew that laugh anywhere. "Blake?"

That's when the creature pulled it's head off, revealing that it was Blake this whole time.

"Oh man, I got you guys good." Blake said as he laughed very hard. "You should have seen the looks on your faces."

Jake glared. "Very funny, Blake. This is revenge for our prank, isn't it?"

"You bet it is. Looks like were even now." Blake said.

Lizzy and Charlie came from out of the creature costume, laughing their heads off as well. As for Jake and his crew, they could only shake their head and grinned.

This had definitely been an unforgettable Halloween.

THE END

**And that's the end of this Halloween tale. I really hope you've enjoyed this story, and there shall be another tale for next Halloween. So, I end this with a message, stay safe tonight, get lots or tricks and not too any tricks, and have a Happy Halloween tonight! **


End file.
